fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wyprawa do głębi Buforda
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Mój chłopak, Neandertalczyk" |poprzedni = "Mój chłopak, Neandertalczyk" |następny = "Przestań grać w tego golfa"}} Przyjaciele są na plaży, kiedy widzą, że Buford płacze. Okazało się, że zgubił Bysia, swoją złotą rybkę. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają mu pomóc i zbudować łódź podwodną. Fretka zabiera aparat fotograficzny i zabiera się z nimi aby ich w końcu przyłapać. Buford walczy z ogromną kałamarnicą żeby uwolnić Bysia. Fretka w czasie walki wyszła na zewnątrz łodzi i nie mogła wrócić, ale udało jej się nie zamoczyć aparatu. Dopiero przez Dundersztyca i Pepe aparat się psuje. Fabuła left|200pxFerb obserwuje plażę przez lornetkę, siedząc na Wieży Eiffla z piasku zbudowanej przez niego, Fineasza , Baljeeta i Izabelę . Wtedy Fineasz pyta się go o widoki, a Ferb odpowiadając mu usłyszał nagle płacz Buforda . Podchodzi do niego i pyta co się stało oraz dlaczego płacze. Buford wyjaśnia, że zgubił się Bysio . Rozpoczyna opowiadać jak on zmienił jego życie. Wtedy zaczyna się wspomnienie Buforda z wesołego miasteczka, gdzie dostał złotą rybkę o imieniu Bysio i był to najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu, ponieważ nareszcie miał przyjaciela. Tego samego dnia spotkał się ze szkolnym łobuzem . Zauważył on złotą rybkę i uznał, że zje ją naobiad, lecz Buford zaczął bronić przyjaciela. Zaczęła się walka, podczas której Buford uratował rybkę. Dlatego teraz został szkolnym łobuzem i nie boi się niczego i nikogo. A dzisiejszym wspomnieniem Buforda było jak postanowił popływać z Bysiem, ale zaniepokoił się gdy ten zniknął. Fineasz i Ferb znajdują sposób, aby Buford był znowu sobą i postanawiają znaleźć jego rybkę. Fineasz pyta się gdzie jest Pepe. Widać Pepe surfującego na desce w kierunku rury, tajnego przejścia do bazy. Major Monogram przekazał Agentowi P., iż Dundersztyc uratował kotka, co oznacza, że stał się dobry. Każe dziobakowi nawiązać z nim kontakt i podarować standardową paczkę. right|200pxFretka i Stefa przymierzają okulary, a Stefa zauważyła łódź podwodną, którą zbudowali Fineasz i Ferb. Fretka ma sposób na obsesję: jednorazowy aparat fotograficzny i zdobyć dowód, a najpierw Fretka ma zapłacić. W tym czasie w Spółce Zło Pepe z standardową paczką przyszedł do Dundersztyca. Ma on dość, że pokazują go w telewizji cały dzień. Po pierwsze nie ma zamiaru być dobry, po drugie zatrzyma koszyk,po trzecie wspomnienie: Dundersztyc kupił kilka drobiazgów,ale po wyjściu ze sklepu potknął się i udało się kotkowi uratować.Po tych wysiłkach jeden wypadek zrujnował jego reputację. Gdy Pepe odchodzi a Dundersztyc ma dla niego pułapkę i przypomina mu, że to nieładnie odchodzić,kiedy inni mówią. left|200pxNa łodzi kiedy przyjaciele wchodzą na łódź, ale Buford utknął wchodząc do środka i Ferb z pomocą chciał go wciągnąć na środek i we wnętrzu łodzi jest Izabela. Wszyscy są w łodzi,ale nie zauważyli, że do łodzi wchodziła również Fretka. Ferb pokazał zdjęcie delfinom i mogą znaleźć rybkę. Buford uważa, że Bysio jest taki słodki. Fineasz mówi do załogi, że delfiny płyną pierwsi, a Fretka z aparatem. Załoga ma płynąć za delfinami. Fineasz mówi, żeby Buford siedział, a o rybce jest piosenka Jak ryba w wodzie. Fineasz uważa, że lepiej znaleźć rybkę i to szybko. Baljeet zauważył obiekt na radarze, a Fretka znowu z aparatem, żeby zdobyć dowód dla mamy.Gdy Fineasz i Ferb z Bufordem pływają na deflinach, a Fretka spogląda chłopców przez okno i sfotografuje. W tym samym czasie Dundersztyc przedstawia Pepe urządzenie Telefoto-Wymazywator, który właścicielem patentu jest Dundersztyc Spółka Zło.Polega na usunięciu wszystkich kanałów wizyjnych, wydruków, fotografii, co jest związane z Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Gdy kapelusz wypada z Pepe i leci na pilot urządzenia i został stłuczony i Pepe uwolnił się. right|200pxW poszukiwaniu złotej rybki Buford został zatęskniony za rybkę. Buford mówi, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło i mają stąd spływać do łodzi. Buford odnalazł Bysia, ale pojawia się problem. Kałamarnica porywa Ferba, potem Fineasza. Fineasz pyta Buforda, czy może im pomóc. Kałamarnica porywa również Izabelę. Baljeet pyta Buforda gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb i kałamarnica porywa Baljeet'a. Buford chce bronić rybkę, ale została porwana przez kałamarnicę. Buford zauważył, że Bysia nie ma. Widać porwanych przez kałamarnicę,która chce, żeby rybka miała pyszny obiad, ale Buford radzi ośmiornicy, żeby zostawiła Bysia. Fineasz uważa, że to był wspaniały dzień Buforda. Buford odzyskał Bysia i przestał się bać kałamarnicy. Buford każe przyjaciołom wchodzić na łódź. Z łodzi wydostała się Fretka, która wszystko sfotografowała. Fineasz uważa, że Buford stał się dzielny, ale Buford myślał, że przedtem stał się mięczakiem. Baljeet mówi, że był bardziej o wiele wrażliwy. Buford pyta Baljeet'a co on powiedział. Fretka ratuje aparat przed wodoodpornością. Na brzegu wydostali się przyjaciele. Fretka jedzie na rowerze do mamy do pokazania dowodu, ale pan od wypożyczalni rowerów pytał kto zapłaci za rower, no i Fretka zapłaciła. W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca Telefoto-Wymazywator oszalał, który strzela w każdą stronę. Wymazuje billboard, telewizory, czasopisma, a także znak "STOP" powodując wypadek, a ciężarówka trafia na butlę wody. Fretka trafia do domu, ale woda trafia na nią. left|200pxA w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca Telefoto-Wymazywator ulega zawarciu. Pepe odchodzi, a Dundersztyc z powiedzonkiem "A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku" i został spalony. W domu Linda odkurzając dom zauważyła, że Fretka została przemoczona do suchej nitki. Każe Fretce, żeby się wysuszyła. Fineasz wita Fretkę i pyta jak się pływało. Zakończenie Powtórka piosenki Jak ryba w wodzie. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Jak ryba w wodzie Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Surfuje na desce surfingowej, a wielka fala wpycha go do rury prowadzącej do jego bazy. Pepe ląduje w bazie. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Pierwszy raz widzimy Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół na plaży. * Po raz pierwszy pojawia się Wielka kałamarnica oraz Łobuz. * W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się jak Buford został łobuzem. * Ferb złamał czwartą ścianę mówiąc, że budowa wynalazków zajmuje im kilka scen. Powiązanie z serią Aluzje Błędy thumb|5 palców u Lindy * Na początku odcinka, gdy Fretka i Stefa są na zakupach, Stefa nie ma bransoletki. Kiedy Fretka zauważa łódź podwodną chłopców, bransoletka pojawia się ponownie. * Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Fretka wraca do domu cała mokra, jej mama w tym czasie mówi, że ma nie wchodzić do domu. Wtedy widzimy, że Linda ma 5 palców, lecz powinna mieć ich 4. Nawigacja en:Voyage to the Bottom of Buford pt-br:Viagem ao Interior do Buford